Duke (Movie)
:Duke is a G.I. Joe character from the G.I. Joe film. Duke was the callsign of G.I. Joe field commander, and Major Conrad S. Hauser. Biography IDW Movie comics Major Hauser led a night HALO jump into the jungle of Papua. Hauser gets his parachute caught in the tree branches. After a clumsy landing, he joins his right-hand man Weems and the other Rangers. They find the trailer with computers used to redirect one of the U.S. spy satellites. As there is more enemy force than anticipated and the lack of time for reinforcements, Hauser becomes concerned but his men assures him they can get the job done. However, he's reminded of the mission where he lost his best friend, Rex Lewis. A large Russian is guarding the trailer. Not willing to damage the equipment inside, Hauser deals with the man hand-to-hand and a knife. After taking care of the enemy, Hauser's team gets to work. Their mission is to reprogram and reroute the spy satellite back to American control. Once the satellite is returned to US control, Duke activates the explosives his team has planted around the camp and in the control trailer. Four days later, after de-briefing, Hauser talks with an unidentified man who makes him an offer to join an elite unit made up of the best of the best volunteers. Hauser turns down the offer but the man is certain he will change his mind soon enough later. Rise of Cobra :Portrayed by Channing Tatum. :The film opens with Duke and Ripcord leading a convoy (consist of various types of Humvees,all-terrain vehicles and two Apache helicopters) to deliver a case of nanomite warheads to the United Nations. However, this convoy is soon attacked by Baroness and her team of Vipers. Duke's men and vehicles are obliterated by the Vipers' superior weaponry, but Duke's resourcefulness saves Rip. Duke recognizes Baroness as Ana, his former fiancee. :The G.I. Joe team arrives and clears out the attackers, while Duke recovers the case. Telling General Hawk his backstory and how he knows the Baroness, he blackmails his way onto the team, and through training, proves that he belongs. But soon, the G.I. Joe Pit is attacked by Baroness, Storm Shadow and Neo-Vipers, after a fight, they escape with the case. :With a new sense of urgency, Duke and the Joes head to Paris, where he and Ripcord, wearing new prototype Delta 6 Accelerator Suits, track down Baroness and Storm Shadow. Rip failed to stop Storm Shadow from firing a nanomite warhead at the Eiffel Tower, but Duke manages to shut it down before it can completely eat away the monument. In the process, he is captured. :At the enemy's underwater Arctic base, he learns that the manufacturer of the warheads, M.A.R.S Industries owner, James McCullen, has been playing both sides against the U.N and G.I. Joe, and has put in motion a plot to take over the world. Duke tries to convince Ana to help him, but it seemingly falls on deaf ears. :He is taken to the laboratory of The Doctor, a vengeful, masked man, who appears to know Duke. After Duke questions him, the Doctor shows him his unmasked face. The Doctor is Rex Lewis, brother of Ana, whom Duke thought lost on a mission four years ago. The Doctor begins a process to turn Duke into a Neo-Viper, but Ana combats her brother's mind control and frees him. When the Doctor uses his PDA to shut down Ana's consciousness, and McCullen arrives, Duke is able to neutralize them with Ana's pulse pistol, burning McCullen's face in the process and recovering the Doctor's PDA. :He revives Ana and they escape to a waiting enemy sub, and plan to escape, but instead pursue Rex and McCullen, hoping to capture or kill them. After much dodging and destroying of enemy subs, and also having to put up with falling chunks of ice, Duke and Ana are able to track down McCullen, now Destro, and Rex, now Cobra Commander. :With the leaders of Cobra now in custody, Duke tells his team that the world is safe, unknowing that Cobra Commander has replaced the President of the United States with Destro's aide, the master of disguise known as Zartan. Retaliation (2012 Movie) :Portrayed by Channing Tatum. Personality and abilities Duke was a brave and noble man who cared a great deal about his friends and tried to save Rex just before the bunker Rex was trapped inside was blown up. Four years later he saved Ripcord during the battle over the case which contained the nanomite warheads. Duke felt an overwhelming amount of guilt for Rex's presumed death, since he had promised to take care of him. He was unable to face his former lover, Ana, after her brothers presumed death fearing that Ana hated him for breaking his promise and probably thinking that Ana's life would be better off without him. However abandoning Ana was part of the reason Ana became the Baroness. Four years later, Duke told Ana that he truly was sorry for failing to save Rex and for abandoning her when she needed him most. Duke truly did love Ana and hesitated from killing her when she and Storm Shadow invaded the G.I. Joe base. Realising that abandoning Ana had been one of the worst mistakes, perhaps the ''worst mistake, he'd ever made, Duke vowed to never give up on her again after she turned against the Doctor and James McCullen. Duke was a dedicated soldier who usually followed orders but was known to put his friends before his orders as shown when he saved Ripcord before going back for the case containing the nanomite warheads. He appeared to enjoy combat claiming "I'd rather be on the ground in the fight, not flying over it". Duke was stubborn and refused to give up while fighting against Snake-Eyes despite the fact that Snake-Eyes was a master of martial arts. His determination to prove himself eventually allowed him to become a member of G.I. Joe. Duke was clearly a skilled soldier due to the fact that he'd been promoted to captain at some point during his career. He was a skilled marksman and was also skilled in hand to hand combat. In fact Duke even managed to land a blow on Snake Eyes, something which no other known person in G.I. Joe had been able to do. Toys Trivia *Channing Tatum and Joseph Gordon-Levitt also co-starred in ''Havoc and Stop-Loss. *Duke has a scar under his right eye, an homage to the G.I. Joe of the 12" figure line. *This version of Duke is an Army Officer. This is a major contradiction to the original Duke, because the classic Duke was noted for refusing a commissions to remain a Non-Commissioned Officer out of principals. **When seen in the film wearing his class A blue uniform, Hauser's decorations can be visually identified as the Combat Infantryman Badge, Military Freefall Parachutist Badge, Special Operations Diving Supervisor, Legion of Merit, Meritorious Service Medal with bronze oak leaf cluster, Joint Service Commendation Medal, Army Commendation Medal with bronze oak leaf cluster, Army Achievement Medal with bronze oak leaf cluster, National Defense Service Medal with bronze star, Armed Forces Expeditionary Medal, Southwest Asia Service Medal, Iraq Campaign Medal, Global War on Terorrism Service Medal, Armed Forces Service Medal, Humanitarian Service Medal, Army Service Ribbon, Overseas Service Ribbon, Joint Meritorious Unit Award, Army Superior Unit Award, and Ranger tab. *Channing Tatum originally didn't want to act in this film because he felt it glorified war. He changed his mind when he read the script. *Sam Worthington was considered for the role of Duke, but turned it down due scheduling conflicts with Avatar. External links References Category:Movie characters